


The Tiniest of Drabbles

by SerenityFalconNormandy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityFalconNormandy/pseuds/SerenityFalconNormandy
Summary: This may become a drabble collection, it might not.Anyway.Fenris and Marian Hawke drabble, based on the prompt "Spilled wine, a gleam of green, a chuckle, a sigh, delight."





	The Tiniest of Drabbles

“Let me up.”

 

“No.”

 

“But the wine-”

 

“Later.”

 

Marian giggled, punchy from the wine and her elf. The rosé dripped off the end-table, spilled during her flailing when Fenris discovered the ticklish spot on the edges of her ribs. He looked at her through his bangs as his hand traveled down her stomach in search of other such spots. The gleam of olive green warmed her chest and insides.

 

“You’re a terrible influence. Before you know it, I’ll have corpses in my drawing room and cobwebs in the library.”

 

He chuckled in response before leaning forward to brush his nose against hers.

 

“I am yours.”

 

She sighed and delighted in the words she would never grow tired of hearing.

 

"Does that make you a corpse or a cobweb, then?"

 

Fenris let out a long-suffering groan.


End file.
